My Best Friend's Wedding
by Teliko. x3
Summary: Catherine's getting married to Keppler. How does Gil take it?
1. Chapter 1

**My Best Friend's Wedding**

**Rating: It's okay.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything.**

**Summary: Catherine is getting married to Keppler. How does Gil take it?**

**A/N: WOW. I actually came up with ANOTHER Grillows idea. This is insane. LOL. My brain is going to explode one day. I hope you guys like it. Sorry first chapter is kinda short. All my ideas are for the end of the story. LOL**

* * *

The team sat in the break room, waiting for Catherine to share the news with them. Sara and Grissom sat together at the table while Nick, Warrick, and Greg stood around the table, trying to make free throws into the plastic hoop that was taped onto the wall.

The door opened and she came in with Keppler following behind her. Everyone looked at them and waited.

"Well... here it is... we're getting married," she said with a huge smile. She held up her hand and showed everyone the engagement ring Keppler had bought for her. Nick's attention went immediately towards Grissom, who just stared at them. Everyone else, though, smiled and congratulated them on the engagement. "We just wanted you guys to be the first to know since... since you guys are like my family," she continued.

Nick gave her a hug and Greg playfully started to pout.

"But Cath. I thought you said that we had a special thing."

"Sorry, Greg. But I found myself a real man." Everyone laughed, except Grissom. As if on cue, everyone's cell phone started ringing; except Catherine and Grissom's. She felt a warm hand on her waist and turned around to see Keppler saving his cell phone.

"I've got a 419 in Henderson." Sara's head popped up.

"Really? Me too."

"I guess you and me are working together then, Sidle." She nodded her head and looked at Grissom before getting up from the table and walked out of the room. Nick, Warrick, and Greg followed. Catherine wrapped her arms around Keppler's neck and stood on her toes to kiss him gently on the lips. Grissom shifted in his seat and tried to focus on something else in the room. "I'll call you when we finish with the scene."

"Be careful." He kissed her again. "Love you."

"Love you, too." And he was out of the door. She turned around to find Grissom staring at his watch. She sat across from him and watched him.

"Have somewhere to be?" He looked up.

"No." They sat in awkward silence.

"So are you and Sara thinking about future?"

"I don't think we're quite ready for that." She looked down at her hands in her lap. She knew what this was really about.

"Are you happy for me?"

"You know I am, Cath." She gently smiled.

"You haven't called me that in a while," she whispered.

"So what did Lindsey think of this?"

"She was excited. She practically demanded me to make her the maid of honor." He smiled a little.

"So when's the wedding?"

"December 15th."

"That's in a month," he said softly.

"So will I see you there?"

"You can count on it."

----

"Hey boss? You got a minute?" Grissom found Nick standing in his doorway.

"Yeah. Come in." He sat down in front of Gil.

"What do you think about Catherine and Keppler?" He thought about it for a moment before he slowly answered,

"I think they're going to be very happy together."

"And are you happy for her?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because I think you have something you need to tell her."

"I told her congratulations already, Nick."

"Man, everyone around here knows that it should be you and Catherine getting married. Not Catherine and Keppler, and definitely not you and Sara."

"Catherine's my best friend. We-"

"All the more reason to tell her how you really feel." Grissom sighed. "She's not going to turn you away. When has she ever done that?"

"She hasn't," he whispered.

"Tell her. Before it's too late. Catherine doesn't know what she's doing. Help her, Griss."

-  
The next day...

The team sat in the break room, again, while Catherine held a list in her hand as to who was going to walk with who down the isle for the wedding.

"Right. So Sara and Greg, you two will be first. Is that okay?" They nodded, but Sara shot Grissom a sad look and then turned to Greg, who had a huge smile on his face. She couldn't help but laugh to herself. "Warrick? Would you and Tina walk together?"

"Of course."

"Okay... Nick? How about you and Wendy?"

"No problem." She was at the bottom of the list, now.

"Grissom?" He looked up at her. "Would you walk with Lindsey?" Everyone looked back at him and watched him nod. Catherine gave him a smile and turned to Brass. "And you, Jim, would like the honor of walking me down the isle?"

"Catherine, anything for you. I'd love to." Catherine jumped and ran into Keppler's arms.

"This is perfect!! Isn't this great?" Keppler laughed and kissed her on the forehead. Greg spoke up.

"But wait. Who's Keppler's best man?" Keppler kept Catherine in his arms and looked down at Grissom.

"Well actually, Gil, I was going to ask if you would like to be my best man. I know how you're Catherine's closest friend, and I knew she'd like it for you to have a role in the wedding." Catherine turned in his arms and looked back at her best friend.

"I'd be honored."

* * *

**A/N: Well? Do you guys like it? Or do you want me to delete it and never write another story as long as I live? LOL. (ILOVEYOUGUYS:D)**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Best Friend's Wedding**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything.**

**Summary: Catherine is getting married to Keppler. How does Gil take it?**

**A/N: omg. you guys like it!! thank you so much!! i love you guys too. LOL!! here's the second chapter. i felt like writing while Lila watched her x-files seasons she bought with STOLEN money!! LOL! thanks for all the reviews. you guys are the greatest online friends ever!! lol**

* * *

The arrangements were made. The flowers were ordered. The food had been chosen. Music was set. A photographer was hired. Dresses and tuxedos were bought.

It was the week before the actual wedding and everyone was at the church for a practice run, then they were all going to eat dinner together. They were all dressed in casual clothes, standing in the front of the church, waiting for Catherine, Lindsey, and Keppler to arrive so they could start.

Pretty soon, Catherine was getting out of the car with a frilly white skirt that stopped above her knee and a brown blouse. Lindsey had on a regular pair of jeans and one of her band tee-shirts. Keppler had on clothes that he wore everyday. Dark pants and a light shirt.

"Sorry we're late, guys. We got stuck in traffic."

Grissom, who was talking with Brass, looked to the side and stopped when he saw Catherine walking up the steps. Brass looked back to see what Gil was staring at and smirked.

"Can we hurry up and get this over with? I'm starving," Lindsey commented. Everyone looked back at her and then at Catherine, who had a puzzled look on her face.

"I... guess so, Linds. You should've had a little something before we left the house," Catherine said.

"Yeah..." Lindsey walked into the church by herself, waiting for the rest to follow her. Everyone shrugged and joined her.

"My sister's little girl is going to walk down the isle first. Then Sara and Greg." Greg ran over to Sara and held out his arm. She laughed and took it, walking down the isle with him.

"Stop walking like you have something stuck up your but, man," Nick hollered out. Everyone laughed and Greg hollered back,

"I'm not!"

"Quit it, Nick. He's just never been that close to a woman before," Warrick said while laughing. His wife gave him a little slap on the arm and laughed at him. When Greg and Sara got halfway down the isle, Nick took Wendy's arm, smiled at her, and began walking. The pattern continued until it got to Gil and Lindsey.

"I'm walking with Uncle Gil," she asked her mother. Catherine nodded her head and bit her lip. She had forgot to mention it to her daughter who'd she be walking with. Lindsey let out a sigh of relief and took Grissom's arm. "Finally, something you've got right," she said under her breath.

Keppler and the rest of the gang watched Lindsey and Gil walk down the isle, her with a wide smile on her face; looking at Greg, and him with a small grin.

Brass looked sideways at Catherine and held out his arm for her. She shook her hands by her sides and let out a nervous laugh.

"Cath... don't worry about it. Things will go fine." She nodded. "Ready?" She nodded again. Grissom and Lindsey went their seperate ways. Everyone had smiles on their faces, watching Catherine trying to calm her breathing and walk at the same time.

----

Lindsey walked to the back of the balcony that rested above the church. She leaned over it and looked out into city lights. 'This is so like a chick-flick. Mom gets married to a guy she doesn't love and leaves the real dude heartbroken,' she thought to herself.

"Nice view?" She turned around to find Grissom carefully walking up to her, as if asking for permission to join her. She nodded and turned back around. She waited for him to stand next to her to speak up,

"It's a lot better than staring at the floor of that church." She looked back at the group of people standing on the steps, talking about where they all wanted to eat dinner. "Why aren't you talking with them?"

"Maybe I wanted to talk to you, instead." She smiled at him; the wind blowing back her dark blonde hair. "How have you been? I haven't seen you in-"

"Three years." She sighed. "I've been okay. A lot better until mom came home with that Keppler dude."

"What's wrong with 'that Keppler dude'? Your mom said you were excited." She let out a laugh.

"Have you ever seen those movies where... the mom brings home some guy from work or from a date and just suddenly announces that they're getting married?" He let a smirk linger on his lips. "It's kinda' like that. I mean, I'm glad mom found someone... but he's not right for her."

"Have you told her this?"

"I don't have the heart. She looks so happy. I haven't seen her happy in a long time," she whispered. Both of them looked back at Catherine at the same time and watched as she laughed with Greg and Sara. "What do you think of all this? My mom and Keppler?"

"I always knew your mother would find someone. I was just... taken back when I found out it was him."

"I wish it was you marrying her." Before he could say anything else, she pushed herself back from the balcony and walked down the steps, leaning against the car.

----

Everyone in the restaurant turned and watched as the large group made their way to their table. Keppler held the chair out for Catherine and Lindsey casually walked over to Grissom, sitting next to him. No one noticed this except Grissom. He slightly leaned over and whispered,

"You don't want to sit next to your mom on her special night?"

"She'll manage without me."

After the food had came, everyone around the table had got a glass a wine, except for Lindsey, who stayed with her water. Warrick stood up and held his glass towards the middle of the table.

"A toast... to Catherine and Mike." Everyone's glasses touched, except Lindsey's. Grissom playfully nudged her and his heart warmed up when he saw her laugh and take a sip of her water. What she saw next nearly made her choke, though. Keppler had leaned over and kissed Catherine, right in front of everyone. The women smiled, but Lindsey and Grissom did not. Nick sat there and shook his head, trying to get Grissom's attention.

"Excuse me..." Lindsey got up from her chair and swiftly walked outside, shoving their waiter aside and pushing open the restaurant doors. Both Catherine and Grissom got out of their chairs at the same time. They looked at each other, but he sat back down once she threw her napkin into her chair and chased her daughter down.

"Lindsey! Stop!" She stopped walking and stood in front of the water fountain. "What's wrong?"

"It got a little stuffy in there. I needed air."

"A week before the wedding and you can't even stand to see us kiss, can you?"

"Don't make this about me, please. Make it easy on both of us and stay away from it."

"You're my daughter. What isn't good for you, isn't good for me." She reached for Lindsey, but she stumbled closer to the fountain. "Tell me what's wrong."

"He's not right for you!"

"Lindsey, please. I love him. He loves me. He loves you, too."

"So feeling awkward is good thing?" Both of them stood in silence, not knowing what to tell each other.

"Do you wanna talk about this? Together?"

"No."

"I want you to apologize to everyone in there; including Mike."

"What!?"

"Get enough air. Because you will not leave that table until we're all ready to leave. Understood?"

"But-" Catherine spun on her heels and marched back towards the restaurant, encountering Grissom on her way back.

"Is she okay," he asked.

"She's just scared. This wedding is good for us; all of us. She just can't see it."

"Mind if talk with her?"

"She's all yours." Catherine walked back inside, leaving the two alone at the water fountain. The tears fell from her eyes and streamed down her pink cheeks. He simply stood on the side of her and waited until she was calmed down to speak.

"You okay?" She sobbed and threw her arms around him. He was a little hesitant at first, but he eventually comforted her and rocked her back and forth. "Things are going to be okay. Keppler's a nice guy, Linds. You just need to get to know him better."

"I don't want him to be my dad. I want things back to the way they were." He placed his hands softly on her shoulders and gently pushed her away.

"I want you to promise me something. Okay?" She nodded her head and lifted her hand to wipe away her tears, but he beat her to it. "I want you to give him a chance and see how happy your mother will be. If ONE thing happens that makes you mad or angry, I want you to call me or find me. I don't care what time of day or night it is, I want you to tell me and I'll be there in a second. Understand?"

He hugged her close again and waited until she nodded before they both started to head back in. When they showed up, everyone looked at them and frowned.

"I'm sorry for running off like that. It was immature of me and it won't happen again." Everyone smiled at her. She walked up to Keppler and gave him an awkward hug, winking at her mother at the same time. "I'm sorry, Mike. If I haven't been all that great to you in the past, I'm going to try harder this time. Forgive me?"

"Of course, sweetheart." She cringed at the name and sat back down next to Grissom. Catherine couldn't wipe the smile off her face and mouthed the words, 'I love you,' towards Lindsey. She nodded and sighed.

* * *

**A/N: OohHHh. What's gonna happen next? Is Lindsey going to keep her promise? What's Gil going to do to win his woman back!? lol REVIEW please. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

****

**My Best Friend's Wedding**

**Rating: Teen**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything.**

**Summary: Catherine is getting married to Keppler. How does Gil take it?**

**A/N: Here's the third chapter! Yay!! Here's what I'm going to do, to show you guys how much your reviews mean to me. LOL. Thanks for all the support and kind words you guys:)**

**THANKS TO: (no special order) gabiroba, soliz, myfairlady, Anne Herbold, ADASakura, DrusillaBraun, D.M.A.S, Addicted2TVDramas, Writer in the making, Megaaaaaaaaaaaaaan.Xx., ray-ray021594, CSI SVU CI FAN, CharleeV, and remoob1513. (If I missed anyone, I'm sorry. Tell me!)**

* * *

Everyone stood outside of the restaurant, thanking Catherine for the dinner while Keppler stayed inside, paying for it. Everyone had left, Greg offering to take Sara home since Grissom was no where to be found. Catherine waved goodbye as their cars pulled out of the parking lot and turned around when she heard the laughs of her daughter and her best friend. 

"What's so funny, you two?"

"You wouldn't understand, mom," Lindsey said with a smirk. Catherine made a playful face at her daughter and turned to Gil, who had a smile on his face for the first time she could remember.

"Keppler and I wanted to thank you for coming tonight." Lindsey tensed up and played with the necklace around her neck.

"Like I said before, I wouldn't miss this for the world." It was silent between all three of them before Lindsey took the hint.

"I'm going to go see what's taking Mike so long. I'll be right back..." They watched her walk back towards the restaurant.

"Can I talk to you about something," he carefully asked, not taking his eyes off of Lindsey, making sure she crossed the parking lot safely before looking at the woman standing in front of him.

"Sure." He stared at her for a couple of minutes, taking in the way the city lights made her skin glow and how the gentle night breeze pushed her blonde hair back, past her shoulders. She began to get nervous when he stuck his hands in his pockets.

"When you told the team you and Keppler were getting married... I was surprised."

"Surprised that I was getting married?" She paused. "Or surprised that I was getting married to Mike?"

"I... both, actually. I guess I wasn't ready to accept the fact that you're getting married..."

"There's more, isn't there? What else aren't you ready to accept?"

"I was just..." He took a deep breath and look at her again, finding her slightly frowning. "I'm in love with you."

"What?"

"I just... needed you to hear it. It's not good timing, I know that. I just-"

"What?" Her eyes were watering up, but no tears fell. He was looking down at his shoes, not wanting to look at the sadness and confusion written in her face.

"I just needed you to know."

"I... I can't," she whispered. Lindsey ran back to them with Keppler behind her. Catherine quickly closed her eyes and wiped the tears away from her eyes while Grissom grabbed his keys from his pocket. Keppler wrapped his arm around Catherine's shoulders and stuck his free hand out to shake with Grissom.

"Thanks for coming, Gil. It means a lot to us."

"Anything for Catherine," he said while avoiding her eyes. "I'll see you two at work tomorrow?"

"Have a good night, Grissom," Keppler called out. Lindsey watched him walk back to his car, but ran for him.

"Uncle Gil! Wait up!" Before he could completely turn around, she threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you. For being there for me. I don't know what I would've done if you weren't here." She broke away from him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing... I just... I know how you feel now," he said softly before walking to his car and leaving.

----

Two days before the wedding...

Catherine was pouring herself a cup of coffee when Nick came in.

"Where's Keppler?"

"He had some business to take care of. It's his night off." She leaned against the counter and stared out through the glass window across from her, watching her co-workers walk right past it. He poured himself a cup of coffee too and stood next to her.

"So... the big day is only forty-eight hours away." She nodded and brought her cup up to her lips. "Are you excited?" She nodded again and took a sip of her coffee. "You sure don't seem like it." This caught her attention.

"Why do you say that?"

"You've been acting different."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Ever since you came back to work after the wedding rehearsal, you've been acting all paranoid."

"How do you know?" He smirked and pointed to her criminalistics badge, which she had pinned upside down on her waist. "So what? I accidentally pinned it on wrong." He pointed to her earrings, which were different. She took them off and looked down at them. "Okay! So I'm nervous! Why's that a big deal?"

"Why are you nervous?" She threw the earrings onto the counter and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I'm afraid I'm making a mistake."

"But I thought you loved Keppler."

"I do," she snapped.

"Then why are you so worked up?" She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Grissom," she whispered. Nick blinked a couple of times and opened his mouth to ask her another question.

"What happened after that dinner, Catherine?"

"He..." She began to tell him, but she panicked. "We talked."

"About what?"

"Things," she quickly answered.

"About _**what**_, Catherine?"

"He said that he was in love with me."

"And are you in love with him?" She bit her lip and looked up at him. He shook his head and placed his hands on her shoulders. "You have two days to make things right."

The door behind them opened and Grissom walked in. Nick looked back at Catherine and gave her an encouraging nod. He excused himself from the break room and went to visit Warrick. Catherine turned her back towards Grissom and reached for the coffee pot.

"Do you want a cup," she asked him without turning around. When she didn't get an answer, she spun around and closed her eyes as he placed his hands on her waist. He pressed her up against the counter and lowered his head to press his lips to hers. Her hands traveled up his chest and rested behind his neck. She ran her fingers through his hair as his hands pressed her closer to his body.

She tried to pull away slowly, but his hands found their way under her black shirt and caressed the warm skin of her lower back. She moaned into his mouth and let her hands fall back to his chest. She gently pushed him away, but not before leaning up and catching his bottom lip between her own.

"Gil..."

He grabbed onto the counter edges, trapping her in. She placed her hands on his forearms and looked up at him. Their lips seemed to be attracted by an invisible force, but neither of them seemed to mind. When both of their mouths opened, his tongue traced the bottom of her lip.

She cupped his face with her hands while she kissed him and her ring reflected in the light. She let her head fall to his shoulder and stood still for a moment.

"What just happened?"

"I'm sorry." Both of them stared at each other.

* * *

**A/N: If you guys got a mental picture of Casino Night from The Office in the parking lot scene with Cath and Griss, my work there is done. I thought that episode really related to this story so I hate to write it in some way. Cos I love the office. XD Your review would make this story better... you know you want to :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**My Best Friend's Wedding**

**Rating: Teen**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything.**

**Summary: Catherine is getting married to Keppler. How does Gil take it?**

**A/N: Thank you for all your reviews. One more chapter, and I think I'll finish this story. But yet again, thank you. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going eat a sammich and go back to sleep:)**

* * *

Catherine jumped when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. She closed her eyes when she heard Keppler whisper in her ear.

"What's wrong, Cath? You feel tense."

"Just a long shift." He nodded and turned her around. She looked into his eyes and panicked when he leaned forward to kiss her. She closed her eyes again when he pressed his lips to hers. The events of the break room flooded her mind; of Gil's strong arms wrapping themselves around her tiny waist, his soft lips against her, the safe feeling that overcame her of being in his arms. She opened her eyes and gently pushed him away.

"I'm um... I'm leaving for shift," he whispered. She simply nodded and turned her back to him, finishing the dishes in the sink. Not soon after the front door closed, Lindsey came down the stairs dressed for school, her ripped Hollister jeans, one of her many band tee shirts, vans, and her black booksack over her shoulder.

"Mom. What up?"

"Don't they teach you proper English in school?" She sighed.

"I suppose they do. Are you done scrapping germs off of the dishes so you can bring me to school?"

The second Lindsey got into the front seat of the car, she buckled her seat belt and reached for the CD player. Catherine watched her carefully and asked,

"What are we listening to?"

"New band. Lamb of God." As the CD loaded, Lindsey looked at her mother. "Can Uncle Gil come over to dinner tonight?"

"No," she answered quickly. Lindsey frowned.

"Why not?"

"Tonight's supposed to be a family night."

"But he's family, isn't he?"

After dropping Lindsey off from school, Catherine made her way back home and back into her bed, where she laid there for a few seconds, thinking about everything.

'I've been knowing Gil longer... I know he wouldn't hurt me.' She shook her head. 'Stop it, Catherine! Keppler loves you! He wouldn't do anything to hurt you,' she reassured herself. 'Lindsey doesn't like Keppler. She likes Gil. But Keppler loves Lindsey like she were his own daughter!' She held her hand up in front of her face and stared at the ring on her finger. 'Gil is all Lindsey's known since she was born. This... isn't right.'

With a somewhat shaking hand, she slowly removed the engagement ring from her finger. She set it down on the nightstand along side of her and turned away from it, watching the clock.

----

She walked down the halls, getting ready to start another boring, yet stressful day. She passed her co-workers, who had huge smiles on their faces.

"How was the honeymoon," Greg asked. "I want details," he added.

"Wha- honeymoon?"

"Oh! It was so good, she forgot about it. Hot damn," Greg cut in.

"What are you talking about?"

"Incase you need a little reminder, it's sitting on your finger," Sara spat out. Catherine held up her hand and her face fell. She actually married Keppler? 'No! This is not happening. I don't even remembering walking down the isle, much less getting married,' she thought to herself.

She tensed up when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist from behind. She closed her eyes when he nuzzled his face against her neck and whispered,

"What's wrong, my love?" Her eyes flew open when she heard Gil's soft voice in her ear. She spun around in his arms and looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Gil?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"I... we're married?"

"For three, wonderful months starting tomorrow. Why?" She softly caressed his cheek and leaned up on her toes to kiss him. She gently pulled back and whispered,

"I'm sorry." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. "I'm so sorry. I love you."

"I love you, too, Catherine." He slightly pulled away from her and looked back at his team. "We'll be in my office if you guys need anything." They all nodded and watched as Gil slipped an arm around her waist, leading her towards his office. Once he shut the door, she threw her arms around him and rested her head on his chest.

"Hold me."

"I'd be more than happy to." After a few minutes of snuggling in his arms, she looked up at him and whispered,

"Kiss me." He lowered his head and gently pressed their lips together. Neither of them closed their eyes. Their mouths were partly open. The kiss deepened and she closed her eyes.

----

"Mom... wake up," Lindsey kneeled over her mother, gently moving the hair away from her eyes. "Afternoon, sleepy head."

"What time is it?"

"2:50. I just got home." She held the ring up before Catherine could sit up. "Why was this on the table instead of on your finger?"

"Go pack your clothes."

"What?"

"Go get some clothes. For about three days."

"But the wedding-"

"The wedding's off." Catherine got out of the bed, Lindsey still standing there with her jaw dropped. "I thought you'd be happy about this."

"What made you change your mind so quick?"

"Your Uncle Gil."

"What?"

"I love him. Not Mike; I can't explain it. I don't know why I'm realizing it so late. I mean, Gil's been there for us forever and I just... I never considered him, but now I do. I see now. And you were right," she said all while throwing clothes onto her bed and pulling a bag out of her closet. "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. Keppler's not right for me. I know that now. Gil's the one... that I should be with. I just don't know wha to do, Lindsey. I can't get married to Mike when I love Gil!"

"...wow."

"But Mike's going to be so angry when he finds out. Then there's going to be conflict at the lab. My God! What did I get myself into!?"

"Ugh... we better hurry." Catherine wiped the tears from her eyes and looked back at her daughter.

"Why?"

"Keppler should be here in ten minutes."

"Shit! Go!! Get packed!!"

Lindsey smiled and ran to her room, grabbing clothes off from the floor and from her dresser, carrying them in her arms; not even bothering to put them in a bag. She ran out into the hall to find her mother with the car keys in her hand and her purse.

"Ready?"

"Let's go!" They hurried down the stairs and into the car. "Where are we going anyways?"

Catherine flew out of the driveway and headed towards the strip.

"I have no idea yet."

* * *

**A/N: Am I evil or what? LOL**


	5. Chapter 5

**My Best Friend's Wedding**

**Rating: Teen**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything.**

**Summary: Catherine is getting married to Keppler. How does Gil take it?**

**A/N: Yay. I'm done. I think. Thank you for all your reviews. Everyone, if you read my ANs. LOL. So... here it is.**

* * *

"All the hotels are booked, Nancy's out of town, I have no idea where your grandmother is..." 

"Why don't we go to Uncle Gil's house," Lindsey suggested. Catherine hesitated for a few seconds, but shook her head.

"There's got to be at least one hotel that has rooms left." Lindsey just rolled her eyes and put her iPOD on, closing her eyes and listening to music.

An hour later, Lindsey had fallen asleep and Catherine was still driving around. They were running out of gas, and there weren't too many places left. Catherine sighed and took out her cell phone. After dialing the number, she waited for a few moments and smiled when his voice came on the other line.

"Grissom."

"Gil? It's me..."

"Catherine? Hi..."

"Um... I was wondering if... Lindsey and I could spend a few nights at your house?" He was silent for a few moments, which scared her.

"Are you alright?"

"I'll explain later. Okay?"

"Sure. You know you two are welcome anytime. Are you already on the road?"

"We've been on the road for almost two hours now. Keppler's probably back at home, wondering where we are." Gil was speechless on the other end. 'She left Keppler,' he asked himself. A part of him couldn't help but feel excited, yet the other part was telling him he shouldn't be doing this. Catherine was his best friend, though. Her problems were his, and vise versa.

"Well... alright. I'll see you... in a few minutes?"

Ten minutes later, Catherine was pulling her car next to Gil's. She gave Lindsey a little nudge and got out of the car. Both of them walked up the stairs to his townhouse and waited outside of his door. After knocking on the door, Lindsey looked around and softly said,

"I remember this place." Catherine looked down at her and frowned. 'Of course she does,' she thought to herself. The door opened and Gil appeared. No one knew what to say. Until Lindsey placed held out her arms and hugged him. He looked up at Catherine, who gave him a smile. "What's up Uncle Gil?" He led both of them into his townhouse, taking Catherine's bag and placing it in the spare bedroom.

"Nothing much, Linds. Just about to cook dinner. Would you like to help?"

"Sure!" Lindsey ran into the kitchen, leaving her mother standing awkwardly in the middle of the living room.

"I'll be right there," Gil called out to her. He walked up to Catherine and frowned. "Why are you here?" She stared at him. Trying to think about whether telling him that the wedding was off was a good idea or not. That she couldn't marry Mike because she was in love with someone else; in love with the man standing right in front of her.

"I'm not getting married to Mike," she said slowly, as if trying to convince herself. He looked down at her hand and noticed there was no ring. She wasn't lying.

"A day before your wedding and you realize you don't want to marry the guy who proposed to you?"

"You make it sound horrible when you say it," a little smirk appeared on his face. She looked down and shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe this was all a huge mistake. I don't want to hurt Mike, but I don't want to marry him, either."

"So running away from him was your solution?" She opened her mouth to reply to his comment, but the phone ringed. He looked at the caller ID and answered the phone. "Not now." And hung up. Catherine stood there, afraid of what he might think of her.

"Is it too late to say I love you," she whispered with tears in her eyes. His face softened and he took her into his arms when her sobs took over. Her small, warm body shook as she cried into his chest. He gently ran his hands up and down her back, trying to calm her down.

"It's never too late," he whispered. She pulled herself back and looked up at him, her lips quivering. He cupped her face with both of his hands. "When I told you I was in love with you that night, I meant it. And I still do."

Lindsey had propped herself up on the counter, carefully hanging over the side and leaned further each time she thought they were going to kiss.

Their lips were centimeters apart, barely touching when a loud crash filled the room, followed by Lindsey's moan. Catherine closed her eyes and shook her head, leaning against Grissom and laughing into his chest. Gil gently pulled away from Catherine and leaned over Lindsey.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine. I'll just have a bruise on my ego in the morning," she mumbled. He helped her up from the floor and she made her way back in the kitchen, getting herself a bottle of water from his fridge and heading into the spare bedroom with her iPOD.

Catherine waited for Gil to stand back up before she walked past him and into the kitchen, throwing a wink over her shoulder.

"Still need help with dinner?"

"Of course."

They worked together in the kitchen, occasionally touching each other's waist or arm, bumping each other, and looking at each other with teasing glances. When dinner was ready, Catherine called Lindsey out from the spare bedroom, but she was already asleep.

The two of them ate in silence, only speaking when one of them needed something across the table. After all the dishes were cleaned and saved, both of them sat on the couch with a glass of wine. Catherine looked sideways at him and smiled.

"I wasn't sure if coming here was a good idea, but now I see I made the right choice."

"What are you going to... tell Keppler?" She looked up at him.

"What are you going to tell Sara?" He shook his head and looked down at his glass of wine.

"I'm just going to tell her straight up that it's over. I don't want to seem uncaring, but it's something that she'll have to understand."

"That now she's finally got you, she's going to lose you?"

"You make it sound so horrible when you say it," he mocked her from earlier that evening. She laughed and put her glass down.

"I guess I'll just... tell Mike that it's over. We're not right for each other. I mean, I'll always love him... as a friend."

"Same goes with Sara and I."

"You know, I wasn't sure if you'd ever talk to me if I got married to him."

"What made you think that," he asked softly, grabbing her hand and lacing their fingers together. He pulled her closer and she leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder with his arm around her waist, still playing with her fingers.

"After you told me you loved me, I panicked. I didn't know what to do. And then the next day, in the break room..." She sighed. "When you kissed me, I wasn't exactly quick to push you away and I kissed you back."

"I'm sorry about that."

"Don't be. I enjoyed it." She looked sideways at him and smiled. "It made me feel different."

"Good different or bad different?"

"It made me feel loved."

"Well are you feeling loved right now," he asked while softly caressing her cheek. She leaned into his touch.

"A little."

"What can I do to help?"

"I think you already know." Both of them smiled as their lips touched. They remained like that for a few seconds before he deepened the kiss, nudging her to move on to his lap. She straddled his thighs and rested her arms around his neck. When the kiss broke, he pressed his lips to her neck. "Gil? Are we making the right choice," she whispered. She kissed him. "Are we doing the right thing?" She kissed him again.

"It feels right. Here," he kissed her gently on the lips, "and here..." He picked up her hand and carefully placed it over his heart. He let his hands fall to her waist and he roughly pulled her against him. "If you want to wait, I'll wait." She shook her head. "I'm not letting you leave. Keppler might have let you get away, but I won't."

"I'm not planning on leaving this time around."

--- The next morning ---

Lindsey woke up to the sound of her mother on the phone. She got out of the bed and walked into the kitchen. She stopped when she saw Gil's arms wrapped around her mother's waist, his head resting on her shoulder, listening to the conversation.

"Well I'm sorry, but I'm not getting married today. So... it's cancelled." Lindsey's eyes grew wide and she ran to her mother and Gil. "That's right. Take down all the decorations and throw them away. It's off," she said before hanging up the phone.

"Is it true!? No wedding!?"

"No wedding... at least for another few months," Catherine said with a grin. Gil just shrugged his shoulders and gave Lindsey a goofy smile.

"Oh my God! So you two... are together now?" They nodded their heads.

"And what about Keppler?"

"Keppler... is out of the picture. It all seemed to work out though. Before you woke up, I went back to the house with Gil to... set things straight. Guess who was there with Mike?" Lindsey blinked.

"I... don't know?"

"Sara," Gil confirmed. Lindsey threw her head back and laughed out loud. Once she was calmed down, she looked back at the couple and smirked.

"How do I know you two aren't lying?"

"I guess you'll just have to trust us."

"No. I got a better idea. Kiss her," she demanded. Gil tilted his head and leaned down. He kissed Catherine on the corner of her mouth. "This is so cool! Lindsey Grissom sounds so much better than Lindsey Keppler!"

* * *

**A/N: There it is. The last chapter. I guess. I didn't really want to write Keppler's little bitch fit about Catherine leaving him. LOL! So... yes. I was thinking about... quitting writing. Like, for a little while. I think you guys need a break from me. LOL. But it's whatever. Sorry for grammar mistakes. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed my stories. :)**


End file.
